96 – The Instance: Patch 2.4 Grazytown USA
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week 2.4 All Over The Test Realms Blizzard activated patch 2.4 on the Public Test Realms this weekend, causing a flurry of reports from every direction on changes to World Of Warcraft that are incoming with the Sunwell Plateau patch, due out in a couple of months or so. We’ve got so many topics that we can’t even begin to cover them all. A few points: *First and foremost, we’ve got a link to the character copy page, so you can check out the PTR for yourself *Blizzard published patch notes for the PTR *Big one: The attunements for Black Temple and Hyjal are being dropped. *We now have a map of Sunwell Isle. *Finally, a legendary bow will drop in WoW. Rumors and Scuttlebutt Miniature WoW, With Hopes Of Maximum Cool Upper Deck Entertainment plans to release a World of Warcraft® Miniatures Game in Fall 2008. Now you’ll be able to act out your favorite World of Warcraft® moments with highly detailed 3D renderings of all the classes, including iconic characters like Warchief Thrall and fan-favorite Leeroy Jenkins! Each pre-painted miniature will be mounted on a uniquely engineered base, allowing it to serve both as a game piece and a collectible. The Miniatures Game will feature standalone raid and dungeon scenarios. “We are very excited to be entering the collectible miniatures category, and there is no better property for the hobby market than World of Warcraft,” said World of Warcraft® Miniatures Product Manager and Lead Game Designer Justin Gary. “We worked closely with Blizzard to ensure that the miniatures met a high standard of quality and that the gameplay was true to the online experience.” The Gamers Guinness World Records Come Online This week, the publisher made famous by long chronicling the biggest, smallest, fastest and most ancient things on earth revealed a new project –World records in gaming! Even though only the first few categories have been offered so far, World of Warcraft is certainly represented, as it is not only the biggest pay-to-play MMO, but would count for any number of strange extremes that we can think of. Town Cryer Chris R. writes: My wife and I both play Wow it is how we spend time together during our busy schedules. I honestly think it is one of the reasons that we are doing so well in our new marriage. Anyway I would be very grateful if you would say happy anniversary to her from me on the show. It is our second anniversary and we are Holly and Chris. If you can not it is ok, I do understand, but even a small mention would be a great surprise to her. Drop Of The Week Blizzard Is Hiring – This Time, A Fiction Writer And if you want to work for Blizzard, but aren’t named R.A. Salvatore, meet them at at Game Developers Conference, February 19-22 in San Francisco, CA. Before you show up, you’ll want to send your resume, cover letter, and supporting materials (portfolio, demo, etc.) to resumes@blizzard.com with the subject line “GDC. Category:The Instance